1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a battery pack and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Since mobile devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) digital cameras, tablet computers, and the like, are becoming more popular, the development of batteries for supplying power to such mobile devices has attracted greater attention from the research community.
A system for power storage in such devices is often implemented as a battery pack including a battery cell and a protection circuit for controlling charging and discharging of the battery cell. A battery pack may be directly connected to and charged by a charging unit, e.g., a plug-in adapter for using household current. Furthermore, a battery pack may also be charged when the battery pack is attached to an electronic device connected to a charger. Therefore, the development of control units integrated in electronic devices for controlling charging of battery packs and on protection circuits integrated in battery packs is of interest in order to efficiently control charging of the battery pack.